<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it by eudaemonics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943629">the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics'>eudaemonics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ficlet Collection, M/M, kafei is kind of bratty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as, <i>Kafei Starts a Political Upheaval With his Boyfriend.</i> A few ficlets for an idea I had at like 1 am.  Enjoy a cliche AU. </p><p>Tomorrow is tomorrow. Future cares have future cures. We must mind today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anju/Cremia, Kafei/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryforthesinning/gifts">sorryforthesinning</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first wispy tendrils of early winter dawn threaded through the bare branches of the courtyard, somnolent and seductive. Another morning, he would have entertained their embrace, and hide away somewhere to steal a moment of solitude and peace; another week and it would be too cold for that. He walked along the battlements on the side of the castle, where the prince was <em> supposed </em>to be forbidden from going for safety’s sake. The Guard Captain shouted commands to a line of knights. Some of them chose swords or lances as weapons. There was no distinction for what weapon a knight chose; all of them would fight in the same battles, and all of them must learn to wield their weapon of choice accordingly.</p><p>Kafei hummed, resting his chin in his hand as he leaned over the stone wall. He eyed one knight that had caught his attention when he first joined their ranks months ago. He was young, a prodigy by all means, clearly. Kafei didn’t need to hear the Guard Captain sing him praise, when it was obvious in simply the way he held his sword he must have been the subject of jealousy by even his seniors.</p><p>Kafei stared.</p><p>“His name is Link.”</p><p>Kafei could have leaped over the wall with how he startled. Though, he should have been used to his maid sneaking up on him — for how docile she was, Anju could have easily been a spy among the Sheikah ranks. He had been so engrossed in watching the knight below, it had been easy for anyone to creep up on him. Although he was thankful it was Anju of all people, he still felt himself blush deeply. </p><p>Such a smug smile looked almost unbelievable on her soft features. </p><p>“Did you forget your lessons in etiquette, Anju?” Kafei tried to blow it off.</p><p>“Not at all,” she sang, “I just chose to ignore them. Why waste the energy on being proper to the prince when I could tease him about his newfound crush?” </p><p>Kafei was a killjoy; a boring, uppity old oaf trapped in a young man’s body, as Anju would often tease.The suggestion that <em> he </em> , the prince, had affections for a <em> knight </em>made his cheeks burn even brighter, practically matching his eyes — which had turned away from Anju in shame. </p><p>“As if <em> you </em>have any room to talk. I’m not hopelessly in love with a ranch girl who somehow locked herself in the stables trying to deliver horses,” he huffed.</p><p>Now it was Anju’s face that had turned red.</p><p>“I’m <em> not </em> in love —”</p><p>“Yeah?” Kafei scoffed, “Then what do you call desperately clinging to a woman’s handkerchief <em> doused </em> in her perfume?” </p><p>A shamed moan escaped her through lips pressed together in a fine line. But, something seemed to dawn upon her, and that grin from before returned. Which, in turn, made Kafei step back in half suspicion. </p><p>“Well,” she began, clearing her throat, “I overheard that he’s a likely candidate to be appointed as <em> your </em> personal knight.” </p><p>Garnet eyes widened in what seemed to be a mix of anticipation and <em> fear </em>.</p><p>“What?! <em> No! </em> Really? <em> Why? </em>”</p><p>“He’s around your age,” she continued, “Very well-mannered… supposedly. Not that he actually talks.” </p><p>“At all?”</p><p>“A word or two occasionally, I’ve heard.” She raised a hand to playfully pat Kafei on his cheeks, “Don’t worry, you’ll find out more about him, I’m sure.”</p><p>She turned to take her leave, and Kafei sighed, returning his gaze back down to the knights training.</p><p>Link had just finished knocking one of his peers to the ground. While the other knights busied themselves changing the rounds, blue eyes turned up towards Kafei, his sharp jaw canted at a stubborn angle. Their eyes locked for a moment, as Link pushed his fair hair, drenched with sweat, from his face.</p><p>His expression said,<em> I know you’ve been watching. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kafei paced his room, rambling and spitting vitriol meant for his father for nearly an hour. A neighboring kingdom who had long been Termina’s ally severed that bond, due to his father’s passiveness. Yet again, his home suffered for his inaction — father or not, Kafei held nothing but contempt for a  ruler who was afraid, for whatever reason, to follow the course that he knew to be best for his people. All men make mistakes, but a good man yields when he knows his course is wrong.</p><p>Repugnant was a man who would squander that. </p><p>“If only once he’d just <em> listen </em> to me!” Kafei heaved a beleaguered sigh, legs not yet resting, “He says I’m too young — If I’m wrong, then I’m wrong, but if I’m young and <em> right </em>, why does my age matter?” </p><p>Link, who sat in an ornate chair lopsided in a corner, one leg over his knee, followed Kafei’s relentless pacing with his eyes. His brows furrowed in what he hoped was a look of sympathy, since that was all he could offer him. It wasn’t his place to comment on politics. Not to the prince.</p><p>Kafei fell silent, his steps slowing to a gradual halt. Eyes were cast down to the floor and he slipped into deep thought. The wind hissing past castle towers and Kafei’s labored breath were the only things keeping the two from sitting in <em> total </em>silence. </p><p>Then, he looked up to stare determinedly at his knight; conviction burned like fire behind the red of his eyes.</p><p>“I’m going over there <em> personally </em>and asking them to reconsider severing our allyship,” he declared.</p><p>“I’m not letting you go alone,” Link replied, not missing a beat. </p><p>A rather hurt sound came from Kafei. After Link had been given the duty of being his personal knight, the two had grown close — close enough for Link to feel comfortable <em> talking </em>to him, at least Kafei assumed. </p><p>He <em> assumed </em> they both understood each other better than anyone. Although, it wasn’t as if the concern was unfounded. If Kafei was recognized, there was a very good possibility of him being recognized — and even the <em> nicer </em>things that could have been done to him sounded horrifying. </p><p>“Link, <em> please </em> ,” Kafei begged, probably doing so for the first time in his life, and walked towards him. He leaned down to place either hands on the arms of the chair, and look Link closely, <em> deeply </em> , into his eyes — as if to show him something in his. “I can’t take idly watching Termina collapse in on itself because of my father anymore! Do you feel <em> differently </em>about all this?”</p><p>He blinked. “No.” </p><p>“Then you <em> have </em> to let me leave! You understand, right? You <em> must </em>—”</p><p>Kafei was cut off by an appeasing hand being placed over his cheek. Whatever he was going to say next was captured in his throat, and he felt himself stare helplessly at Link. He was smiling, which both confused and excited Kafei.</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t let you go <em> alone </em>.” </p><p>Kafei’s eyes widened; they might have even <em> sparkled </em> in the right light. He could have kissed him… he <em> could </em>have, yes. Instead, he settled for throwing his arms around Link’s shoulders in a hug that pressed the both of them down into the plush of the chair. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They walked closely together, if for nothing else but warmth. It was such an inopportune time for everything that had transpired, when the land edged more and more into winter. Kafei had never thought of the season as that much of a bother, but he realized that was easy enough to think when he spent the majority of it basking in the warmth of castle walls. They headed towards the ranch that would often supply them with horses — Kafei seemed hopeful the girl there would shelter them for the night.</p><p>Walking far along the outskirts of the nearby town, along the path there was a man and a young girl, with hair the color of flame. A distinct color that Kafei recognized as belonging to the rancher. That particular girl was far too young to have been her, but he did vaguely remember Anju mentioning she had a younger sister during one of her <em> affectionate ramblings </em>. </p><p>Kafei gently seized Link’s wrist to lead them to the duo and flipped up his hood to hide as much of his face and hair as possible. The closer they got to them, the more apparent the young girl and older man were not… <em> together </em>. If the child’s distressed expression and the way she hugged what looked to be a bag of rupees close to her chest were anything to go by, this encounter was not a welcome one, either. </p><p>Link freed himself wrist from Kafei’s grip and rushed over to them, leaving the prince to try and catch up. He swiftly stepped in between the two, eyes narrowed into a savage glare towards the bandit. The girl instinctively moved herself closer behind him, a hand gingerly holding on to his leg. </p><p>“Hey, you mind, buddy? I’m tryin’ to have a little talk with this brat.”</p><p>Link didn’t move.</p><p>“C’mon, get lost! Who do you think you are?” </p><p>Still, Link stood, unwavering.</p><p>“Well? Are you at least gonna <em> say </em>somethin’?” he spit, “What, you stupid or somethin’?”</p><p>“No, he’s not,” Kafei interjected bitterly once he had finally caught up, standing beside Link, “He just knows better than to talk to creeps like you.” </p><p>The bandit growled and spewed a few obscenities before clenching his fist. He moved his arm back, preparing to strike Kafei — but a quickly unsheathed blade with its point grazing his neck halted him in place. He sputtered, and took a step back away from the sword. Goosebumps lingered where the cold metal had touched his skin. </p><p>The bandits eyes scanned the sword in a panic, his attention catching an emblem engraved near the handle. </p><p>“Aw, <em> hell </em> — you’re a damn knight?! What the fuck is a knight doing out here?” The violence that had stirred and tensed his muscles just moments ago had disappeared as if it was never there to begin with, “I’m gonna be in some <em> shit! </em>” </p><p>Since both he and Kafei were now technically runaways, Link had no jurisdiction to arrest him. However, the bandit didn’t know that, nor did he need to know that. He moved his sword all but an inch, and the bandit dashed off in an attempt to make an escape — and he let him. Chasing him down would only bring unwanted attention, so he let the man flee from his arrest that would have never come to begin with. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cremia had to shelter the two for a day longer than intended. The first night there had brought them the season’s first blizzard, one that raged well into the next day. She insisted they stay another night rather than travel through the blinding snow, and Kafei was more than happy to accept that offer.</p><p>What Kafei was <em> not </em>happy about was Link’s insistence to help out with chores around the ranch. </p><p>Initially, he had little problem with the idea of it. Cremia was giving them meals and a space to sleep for free, from the kindness of her heart (and perhaps she felt obligated to, considering Link was a knight and Kafei was… <em> the prince </em>). When it came time to actually do the work was when his tune had changed.</p><p>Needless to say, he hadn’t expected ranch work to be so… <em> gross </em>.</p><p>Feeding the cows was easy. Milking them was strange at first, but Kafei eventually found it relaxing; easily lulled by the sound of milk streams hitting the metal buckets, and even enjoyed the rather weird thoughts that the monotony of the job had birthed.</p><p>(<em> “Hey, how did we even find out we could drink cow’s milk? Who first touched… this part of a cow?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I heard farmers who couldn’t afford wet nurses had their children nurse from cows.” </em>
</p><p><em> “R — Really?” </em>)</p><p>Cleaning them, cleaning <em> up after </em> them, herding them, cleaning up their mess some more, being knocked over into hay wet with slobber <em> twice </em>— that was when Kafei’s patience had begun to run thin. By the end of the day, his temper was only seconds away from boiling over the lid, misplaced anger towards anything that opened his mouth to him. Even his goodnights to Cremia and Romani had been terse and bitter.</p><p>He buried himself under the covers on the bed, which suddenly, somehow felt scratchier than they had the night before. He reeked like the barns and his body ached from the labor that was so foreign to it. </p><p>“The blizzard’s cleared up, but there’s so much snow,” Link began idly, seated at the edge of the bed and polishing his sword, “Did you still want to leave in the morning, or wait for afternoon to melt some of it?” </p><p>Kafei made a sound that wasn’t anything resembling an actual answer. Link sighed and resigned himself to silence as he continued to wipe his blade.</p><p>“Put out the candle.” Kafei started a moment later.</p><p>“In a minute.”</p><p>“No, put it out <em> now! </em>” He hissed, voice dripping and caustic. </p><p>“... You should really be a bit nicer to me —”</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t have to be nice to a knight!”  </em>
</p><p>Although Kafei’s face was buried so Link was out of his view, he could <em> feel </em>his stare burning into his body. Link sighed, exasperated, yet still relented. He sheathed his sword and leaned it against the nearby wall before pushing himself off the bed. </p><p>He moved to the shelf where the candle flickered dully, placing the cap over the candle to snuff the flame. The room now dark, he shuffled to the bed and crawled in beside Kafei.</p><p>The night before, they had slept close. Facing each other, legs intimately tangled with each other’s, mumbling meaningless conversation before they fell asleep. Tonight, they had their backs against each other, both of them coldly pushed to the edges to avoid contact with the other. </p><p>There was a good hour of silence between them, yet they both knew neither of them were asleep yet.</p><p>“I didn’t have to come with you,” Link began quietly, “But I did, because I couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to you.”</p><p>Kafei bit his cheek, a sudden wave of shame crashing over him. Link didn’t have to accompany him. He could have very easily let him dangerously go by himself, or even inform his father of his plan. He went beyond what his duty of knighthood required of him. <em> For him. </em></p><p>He was acting like a spoiled brat.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I should have never talked to you like that,” his voice was low, <em> ashamed </em> , “You’re not just my knight, you’re my <em> friend. </em>I’m no better than my father if I can’t treat you as my equal.”  </p><p>There was no response from Link. Although it may have been out of line for him to do so, considering he hadn’t said anything to forgive Kafei, he rolled over and scooted closer to him. Arms wrapped around his body, his torso pressing into the heat of Link’s back. At the very least, Link wasn’t fighting this. In fact, a hand came up to hold one of Kafei’s, keeping it close to his chest. </p><p>They slept like that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They decided it would be best to wait for the noon sun to warm the snow. This gave Kafei the time to give Cremia an impromptu parting gift, as a show of gratitude for her hospitality. It was an <em> unbelievably </em>expensive bottle of wine, his favorite that he had swiped off a shelf before sneaking out of the castle with Link. It was admittedly a waste of space in his belongings, but it apparently had its use — even if not the one that Kafei had intended.</p><p>He rummaged around Cremia’s kitchen for a wine glass for a while, before realizing <em> she didn’t have one, </em> and settled for a normal cup. He poured a few sips worth into it, before returning to the living area where everyone else gathered and offered it to her, along with the bottle. </p><p>“Try this,” he insisted. </p><p>She was taken aback, but she accepted the cup nonetheless. She gingerly sipped it. The rim of the cup lingered on her lips in uncertainty. </p><p>“Do you like it?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, well, uh,” she began awkwardly, “It’s surely <em> much </em>too refined for a mere ranch—”</p><p>“That’s not what I asked.”</p><p>She blinked several times, genuinely unsure if an honest answer was what he was looking for. Still, she swallowed and nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I do.” </p><p>Kafei smiled. “Then it’s yours.” </p><p>Before they left, he made sure to tell Cremia to pay Anju a visit when she could — that she would <em>love</em> to see her again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> Teach me how to use a sword, </em> Kafei asked. Link should have known there was some ulterior motive behind those words, the little devil the prince could be. It was actually a wonder how he didn’t find himself in this position sooner — that is, pinned beneath Kafei, who relentlessly licked the inside of his mouth and fondled his chest. With how long it had taken, Link had begun to think he was <em> imagining </em>the way Kafei stared at him. </p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh at himself, at how dense he was to not guess what he was going to do when he <em> specifically </em>asked how to pin an opponent. </p><p>Kafei pulled away to breathe, finally giving Link who had been nearly <em> suffocating </em>the chance to do so as well. As they caught their breath, their gazes were locked with each other’s.</p><p>“You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” Kafei commented lightly, which got him the sight of Link’s cheeks painted a deep red. Kafei’s hand slipped down to his waist, and his eyes faltered. He wasn’t sure <em> what </em> it was he was feeling. “ <em> Oh </em>.” </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Kafei had to physically stop himself from tugging on his hair in frustration. “I just…” his voice lowers a note, “I think I’m in love with you. But I’ve never been in love before.”</p><p>The pounding in Link’s heart was seconded by the need to steady Kafei on top of him. “Calm down,” he said, ignoring the offended look that got him, “You’re just in love.” </p><p>“Have you been in love before?” Kafei asked, a strange panic in his voice, “Who do you love besides me?”</p><p>“Nobody. I only love you.”</p><p>Link said it with such sincerity. Then he realized what exactly he said and blushed furiously.</p><p>“I — I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, “This is inappropriate. You’re a prince.”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>Kafei’s voice cut through the dusk strangely calm. Both of their blushing and fumbling faded, and there was a note of seriousness suddenly in the air.</p><p>“So what?” Kafei repeated as a whisper. His eyes fell to Link’s lips, still swollen from minutes earlier, and was overwhelmed by the sudden desire to kiss them.</p><p>Then he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>